The conventional technique for augmenting the length and volume of a person's hair in order to improve the person's overall appearance is the application of a wig. Although the technology for the fabrication and application of wigs and hair pieces is relatively old and highly developed, the wearer of a wig always has the feeling and, to an extent, the appearance of wearing an artificial member or an appliance and never really benefits from the feeling of having long natural hair. This deficiency is a result of the numerous disadvantages of conventional wigs and hair pieces such as the inability to wear them while bathing and the need to remove them periodically to rest the scalp and to clean and repair them.